villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Menon Forces
|goals = Conquer the Fantasy Zone|crimes = Invasion Theft|agents = |foundation = Unknown|skills = Flight Markmanship Advanced Techonlogy|type of villains = Invaders}}The Menon Forces,' '''are an evil army of alien creatures called '''Menons' from the planet of Menon whose goal is to conquer the planetary system of the Fantasy Zone and are the main antagonists and enemies of the Fantasy Zone series. Description The Menons are evil, dangerous monsters that may seem innocent and cute on the outside, but are ugly on the inside. Members Upper Echelons *Opapa (Leader; Defected) *Dark Opa-Opa (Opa-Opa's evil alter-ego) *Dark Master (Leader of Dark Menon) Menon Bosses Bosses are powerful Menons that act as commanders in the Menon Forces and are in charge of a planet the army invades and takes over. Each of them have a weakness for the player can take advantage to damage them, and eventually destroy them. In the eight and final planet of every main game in the series, the player gets to fight all the bosses again before facing the final boss. Fantasy Zone Stumpalon is a stump-like Menon and the boss of Plaleaf. It shoots up out multiple projectiles from its mouth. Volanda is a beaker-like Menon and the boss of Tabas. It surrounded by spheres that used as shields and rotates, and it rains balls of projectiles from its top. CobaBeach is a disc-shaped, rocket-like Menon and the boss of La Dune. Crabumger '''is a crab-like Menon and the boss of Dolimicca. The '''Poppoos are a group of snowman-like Menons and the bosses of Polaria. Winklone is a one-eyed, cyclone-like Menon and the boss of Mockstar. Ida-2 'is plate-like Menon and the boss of Pocarius. = Extras = = ''Sega Ages ''Remake = ''Fantasy Zone II (DX): The Tears of Opa-Opa '''Woodpole '''is the boss of Pastaria/Postaria. '''Hangmerudia is boss of Sarcand/Sarcard. Iceburn is the boss of Hiyarika/Hiyarican. Bombdran is the boss of Bow Bow/Vow Vow. Buubuuman is the boss of Chaprun/Caprifta. The Accordlon are the bosses of Fuwareak/Fuwaread. The Halorings are the bosses of Sbardian/Sbardius. Dark Menon *'Pumpkin Bomber' *'Laser Sphere' *'Vacuum Fish' *'Axe Head' *'Head Blocks' *'Mecha Gunner' *'Prawn Multiplier' Troops Bases Bases are stationary Menons that spawn soldiers. They are several types of Bases that appear on a planet and if all them are destroyed, a Boss Menon shows up. Fantasy Zone * Dorarinfuras * ByeBubbles * Patatons * Doringas * Pakkarians * Barungas * Roringas Fantasy Zone II (DX): The Tears of Opa-Opa Dark Menon Soldiers ''Fantasy Zone'' * Quili-Quilis * Moocolons * Coulons * Sourthams * Bottacos * Goros * Floweyes * Onyanmas * Bonts * Billians * Recals * Squels * Thaya-Thayas * Jerries * Poyons * Patas ''Fantasy Zone II (DX): The Tears of Opa-Opa'' Dark Menon Synopsis In the original Fantasy Zone, the Menon Forces began invading the planets of the Fantasy Zone, stealing each of the planet's currency to fund a giant fortress in the Fantasy Zone. The Space Guild reveals their plans and sends Opa-Opa to defeat the army and find who's behind the invasion. After freeing the planets and destroying much of the Menons, Opa-Opa heads to the planet of Salfar to confront the leader of the invading army who's revealed to be his father Opapa. Opa-Opa beats him, saving the Fantasy Zone, but has mixed feelings about it. In Fantasy Zone II, the Menon Forces attack the Fantasy Zone again ten years later, prompting also Opa-Opa into battle once again. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Military